theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo
Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo is a Sing-Along DVD released in November 7, 2006. It is the first in a series of 4 DVDs, the others being Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber, Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips, and Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend. Description Tofu? Kung Fu? What is the Moo Shoo? These super silly songs are sure to bring out smiles! Join Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber and the rest of the VeggieTales crew in this all-new collection of favorite sing-along songs that the whole family is sure to enjoy! Plot Larry is talking with Dr. Archibald, singing about how he would be sad if his lips left him. Larry then says that he would get mad if his lips thought that he was gross. Then, he adds that if his lips left for Duluth and took his tooth, then he would call his dad. At the same time, Archibald has been drawing pictures of Larry looking sad, mad, and calling his dad. Larry then says that he loves his lips before he starts scatting happily about it. Archibald then proclaims that this is more serious than he thought before he decides to give Larry an Inkblot Test, with Larry identifying each ink blot as a lip, to the tune of the William Tell Overture. Archibald then tells Larry to tell him about his childhood, where Larry sings that when he was just two years old, he left his lips out in the cold where they turned blue. Larry then says that on the day he got his tooth, he had to kiss his Great Aunt Ruth, who had a beard which felt weird. Then, Larry says that ten days after he turned eight, he got his lips stuck in a gate, while his friends laughed and he had to wait until the fire department came but he had to go to lip rehab where he met a kid named Oscar who had gotten stung by a bee on the lip, and just spoke Polish when he started speaking, before teaching Larry the Polish word for lip, which is "usta". Just like before, Archibald has drawn pictures of Larry with blue lips from the cold, Aunt Ruth with a beard, and Larry's friends who are laughing. Larry once again says that he loves his lips before he starts scatting again, with Archibald trying to get him to stop. When Larry asks Archibald if he ever told him how he felt about his nose, Archibald proclaims "Oh, look at the time!" before Larry starts scatting once again. After Love My Lips, Larry the Cucumber then tells the viewers that normally, the narrator shows up saying that it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, before telling them that he's been thinking and talking with the boys. We then see that Larry, along with Mr. Lunt, Jimmy Gourd, and Junior Asparagus, is part of a boy band known as "Boyz In The Sink", explaining that they all have something to tell. Because of that, the Boyz then perform a song called "Bellybutton", with Mr. Lunt singing that he doesn't have a bellybutton, while he is at the doctor's office. Khalil the caterpillar then shows up as a rapper known as K-Lil'-Ditty-Do, rapping about how it's a common thing for gourds not to have bellybuttons and that the stem (which is dubbed as an 'umbilical equivocal') is up on his head. Despite this, Mr. Lunt and the others still sing about not having a bellybutton. After the song ends, the nurse (played by Miss Achmetha) hops off rather annoyed, before Mr. Lunt asks her "Do I at least get a lollipop?" Larry is watching a soap opera on TV called "Endangered Love", before he starts dancing and singing with a plush toy of a manatee named Barbara Manatee. On the TV, Barbara and her boyfriend, Bill, who are both manatees, are both conversing, with Bill saying that he must "go into the world and do noble things for the good of all", and that Barbara can't come because she doesn't speak French. Barbara then says that she wants Bill to take her to the ball, and wonders, "who will take me to the ball?" Larry then yells that he'll take Barbara to the ball. Larry then starts dancing and singing with her Barbara Manatee plush once again. Barbara then tells Bill that she learned French, which Bill is overjoyed at, asking Barbara to "go into the world and do noble things for the good of all". Barbara accepts, then asks Bill if he'll take her to the ball. Bill then says that he can't dance, which surprises Barbara. Once again, Larry then dances and sings with Barbara, but then Bob comes in, asking Larry what he's doing. When Larry sheepishly answers that he was just watching a little TV, Bob then tells Larry that he should just read a book. We see that Larry is stuck in a bear trap, before Archibald Asparagus shows up, explaining that due to the disastrous outcome of the previous Silly Song, management has decided to review compositions from other performers for this segment. Among the alternate songs that we screened, one was selected based on the sense of artistry and all-around propriety. When Larry asks what Archibald is saying, Archibald answers that Silly Songs is cancelled until further notice. Larry then asks how he's supposed to get out of the bear trap, with Archibald telling him that he'll think of something. Mr. Lunt starts singing the song "His Cheeseburger", telling the story about how Jerry Gourd is desperate for a cheeseburger from Burger Bell, but is unable to get one on account of the restaurant being closed. Because of that, he stays at the restaurant all night until the morning comes. When Jerry awakes, he looks ahead to see a billboard for Denny's, promoting an offer of bacon and eggs for half price. Jerry then decides to take this offer, promising to come back for a cheeseburger when lunchtime comes. After the song ends, Archibald then tells Mr. Lunt "I thought you were going to sing about growing up in Connecticut", with Mr. Lunt replying "I grew up in New Jersey". Mr. Nezzer then explains further that it will be a beautiful day when everyone bows down to the statue and sings a song known as "The Bunny Song", which Benny says that he's not familiar with and asks Mr. Nezzer to hum a few bars. Mr. Nezzer then obliges as he starts singing "The Bunny Song", talking about how much he loves the bunny and not anything else. Larry plays the role of a boy whose ball ends up landing on the other side of the fence, where the Gated Community stands. Larry then sings if he can have his ball back because he kicked it into the tree, before it bounced up and dropped in to the Gated Community. From the back door of the Gated Community, three citizens then come out singing about how they love being part of the Gated Community, while Larry once again sings if they could give him his ball back, but the citizens still sing about being in the Gated Community. Just when Larry is about to leave, one of the citizens throws the ball back at him, which he is happy to have his ball back at last. Larry then appears in front of a teacher's desk and a blackboard while playing an accordion and singing a song about homophones. After singing about homophones, the narrator then says that Larry will also sing about prepositions, pronouns, and adjectives. However, when the narrator asks if Larry is going to sing about interjections and adverbs, Larry turns him down. Pa then tells Larry to come up with one of his Silly Songs while he fixes the machine, but Larry says that he didn't prepare anything. This only frustrates Pa even further, before picking up a Chinese menu and handing it to Larry and Mr. Lunt. Because of that, Larry and Mr. Lunt improvise a brand new Silly Song entitled "Do The Moo Shoo". After the song ends, with Mr. Lunt telling Larry to break the fortune cookie, Larry does so, revealing a fortune that reads, "Beware of grape with wooden mallet". Larry is attempting to sing the Blues with a blues-singing lemon named Blind Lemon Lincoln. However, Larry's attempt at singing the blues has him singing about being given ice cream by his dad, to which Blind Lemon tells Larry that you're supposed to sing the Blues when you're sad. Blind Lemon then gives Larry an ice cream bar, but he quickly snatches it away and eats it all in one bite, before Larry starts singing about how his ice cream got taken away. However, Larry then sings that he has a cookie, but Blind Lemon also snatches the cookie away from Larry before smashing it to bits with his guitar, to which Larry then starts singing about how his cookies and ice cream are gone. Larry then brightens up again, saying that he has a strudel, as well as a poodle, to which Blind Lemon then leaves in disgust after that, claiming that Larry is "way too happy to be singing the Blues". However, a polka player (played by Oscar the Polish Caterer) shows up, asking Larry if he would like to polka, which Larry agrees to, as he and the poodle start dancing to polka. The vikings then thank the monks in song for saving them from the storm, and that from now on, they will share with others instead of taking from others. After the vikings finish singing, Sven asks if they can't be vikings anymore, but the lead monk tells him that it won't be necessary, but they will have to change their song. As a result, all of the vikings then sing a reprise of the "We're Vikings" song, but this time, singing about sharing with others and that they are known as "the sharers of the sea". Sven then sings that he needs to go to the bathroom, before Ottar tells him that he can just talk, before the sing-along video ends. Songs * Love My Lips (Dave and the Giant Pickle) * Oh Santa (The Toy That Saved Christmas) * Happy Ki-Yi Birthday (The Ballad of Little Joe) * Dream of a Dozen Cactus (The Ballad of Little Joe) * Belly Button (The Ballad of Little Joe) * I Love My Duck (King George and the Ducky) * I Must Have It (King George and the Ducky) * Endangered Love (King George and the Ducky) * His Cheeseburger (Madame Blueberry) * The Bunny Song (Rack, Shack & Benny) * Gated Community (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) * Schoolhouse Polka (Sumo of the Opera) * Do the Moo Shoo (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) * The Blues With Larry (Duke and the Great Pie War) * Ballad of the Pie War (Duke and the Great Pie War) * Share of Friends (Lyle the Kindly Viking) Fun Facts * The first image on the back is just a still from the Boyz in the Sink album, and it's the only image not to have lyrics on the bottom. * Only two songs (The Bunny Song and Share of Friends) are not actual Silly Songs. * Seven songs come first before the song of the name. * The ending of Endangered Love is edited out, because the song ends when Larry said, "Yeah, okay." * The Silly Song cards for Endangered Love, Gated Community and Larry's Blues are cut off. Remarks * The title card for His Cheeseburger features the background music from the Silly Song card. However, said card is placed right after the former, making the background music play twice in a row. Goofs * Sport Utility Vehicle, Pizza Angel, and I Want to Dance are credited, but those songs are not included on the DVD. ** Speaking of that, G. Bock, Jeff Morrow, Jim Poole and Dan Anderson are credited. ** An instrumental version of Belly Button was playing during the last part of the song selection even though if had the last 2 songs Larry's Blues and Share of Friends. Creators * Phil Vischer * Mike Nawrocki 'VeggieTales' created by Phil Vischer & Mike Nawrocki Voices * Mike Nawrocki * Larry the Cucumber Jerry Gourd The Peach * Jim Poole * Phil Vischer * Jimmy Gourd Bob the Tomato Archibald Asparagus * Pa Grape Mr. Lunt Mr. Nezzer Scallion #1 * Lisa Vischer * Junior Asparagus * Tim Hodge * Blind Lemon Lincoln * Charlotte Jackson * Miss Achmetha. * Dan Anderson * Dad Asparagus * G. Bock * Lovey Asparagus * Jeff Morrow * Palmy Songs "Love My Lips" Written by Mike Nawrocki Produced by Kurt Heinecke "Belly Button" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2003 Bob and Larry Publishing "Endangered Love" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Kurt Heinecke and Mike Nawrocki ©2000 Bob and Larry Publishing "His Cheeseburger" Written by Mike Nawrocki ©1998 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Bunny Song" Music and Lyrics by Phil Vischer Produced by Kurt Heinecke "Gated Community" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke Performed by Matthew West and Matthew Ward ©2005 Bob and Larry Publishing "Schoolhouse Polka" Words and Vocals by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke Background Vocals by Lisa Vischer ©2004 Bob and Larry Publishing "Do the Moo Shoo" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Music by Kurt Heinecke and Mike Nawrocki ©2001 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Blues With Larry" Words by Tim Hodge and Mike Nawrocki Music by Tim Hodge, Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2004 Bob and Larry Publishing "Share of Friends" Lyrics and Music by Phil Vischer Arranged and Produced by Kurt Heinecke ©2000 Bob and Larry Publishing Executive Producers * Leslie Ferrell * Greg Fritz Associate Producer * Christy Sumner Editor * Julia Cobb Production Services Provided by * Jam Filled Toronto * Sport Utility Vehicle, * Pizza Angel, * I Want To Dance * Larrys Blue Gallery * VeggieTales1998Theme1.png * VeggieTales1998Theme2.png * VeggieTales1998Theme3.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace259.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace260.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle289.png * LarryBoyAndTheRumorWeed86.png * HisCheeseburger46.png * VegTrek01.PNG * ThePromiseLand.png * SlushieMixTruck.png * RocketcarPassingCarts.png * LittleJoeFocus.png * KingGeorgeTowel.png * BellyButton60.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen205.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen206.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat43.png * PriestsBlowingHorns.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-08-51-440.jpg * KingGeorgeCurious.png * HidingBehindTree.png * LarryasSven.png * RumorWeedDefeated.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen131.png * LittleJoeWithPizza.png * FrenchPeasSlushies.png * MadameBlueberry28.png * MadameBlueberry29.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen82.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown51.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace269.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace272.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace273.png * VeggieTales1998Theme5.png * VeggieTales1998Theme6.png * VeggieTales1998Theme7.png * VeggieTales1998Theme8.png * VeggieTales1998Theme9.png * SingAlongs-DotheMooShoo1.png * LoveMyLipsTitleCard.png * LoveMyLips1.png * LoveMyLips2.png * LoveMyLips3.png * LoveMyLips4.png * LoveMyLips5.png * LoveMyLips6.png * LoveMyLips7.png * LoveMyLips8.png * LoveMyLips9.png * LoveMyLips10.png * LoveMyLips12.png * LoveMyLips13.png * LoveMyLips14.png * LoveMyLips15.png * LoveMyLips16.png * LoveMyLips17.png * LoveMyLips18.png * LoveMyLips19.png * LoveMyLips20.png * LoveMyLips21.png * LoveMyLips22.png * LoveMyLips23.png * LoveMyLips24.png * LoveMyLips25.png * LoveMyLips26.png * LoveMyLips27.png * LoveMyLips28.png * LoveMyLips29.png * LoveMyLips30.png * LoveMyLips31.png * LoveMyLips32.png * LoveMyLips33.png * LoveMyLips34.png * LoveMyLips35.png * LoveMyLips36.png * LoveMyLips37.png * LoveMyLips38.png * LoveMyLips39.png * LoveMyLips40.png * LoveMyLips41.png * LoveMyLips42.png * LoveMyLips43.png * LoveMyLips44.png * LoveMyLips45.png * LoveMyLips46.png * LoveMyLips47.png * LoveMyLips48.png * LoveMyLips49.png * LoveMyLips50.png * LoveMyLips51.png * SingAlongs-DotheMooShoo2.png * BellyButton1.png * BellyButton2.png * BellyButton3.png * BellyButton4.png * BellyButton5.png * BellyButton6.png * BellyButton7.png * BellyButton8.png * BellyButton9.png * BellyButton10.png * BellyButton11.png * BellyButton12.png * BellyButton13.png * BellyButton14.png * BellyButton15.png * BellyButton16.png * BellyButton17.png * BellyButton18.png * BellyButton19.png * BellyButton20.png * BellyButton21.png * BellyButton22.png * BellyButton23.png * BellyButton24.png * BellyButton25.png * BellyButton26.png * BellyButton27.png * BellyButton28.png * BellyButton29.png * BellyButton40.png * BellyButton41.png * BellyButton42.png * BellyButton43.png * BellyButton44.png * BellyButton45.png * BellyButton46.png * BellyButton47.png * BellyButton50.png * BellyButton51.png * BellyButton52.png * BellyButton53.png * BellyButton54.png * BellyButton55.png * BellyButton56.png * BellyButton57.png * BellyButton58.png * BellyButton59.png * BellyButton60.png * BellyButton61.png * BellyButton62.png * BellyButton63.png * BellyButton64.png * BellyButton65.png * BellyButton66.png * BellyButton67.png * BellyButton68.png * BellyButton69.png * BellyButton70.png * BellyButton71.png * BellyButton72.png * BellyButton73.png * BellyButton74.png * BellyButton75.png * BellyButton76.png * BellyButton77.png * BellyButton78.png * BellyButton79.png * BellyButton80.png * BellyButton81.png * BellyButton82.png * BellyButton83.png * BellyButton84.png * BellyButton85.png * BellyButton86.png * BellyButton87.png * BellyButton88.png * BellyButton89.png * BellyButton90.png * BellyButton91.png * BellyButton92.png * BellyButton93.png * BellyButton94.png * BellyButton95.png * SingAlongs-DotheMooShoo3.png * EndangeredLove1.png * EndangeredLove2.png * EndangeredLove3.png * EndangeredLove4.png * EndangeredLove5.png * EndangeredLove6.png * EndangeredLove7.png * EndangeredLove8.png * EndangeredLove9.png * EndangeredLove10.png * EndangeredLove11.png * EndangeredLove12.png * EndangeredLove13.png * EndangeredLove14.png * EndangeredLove15.png * EndangeredLove16.png * EndangeredLove17.png * EndangeredLove18.png * EndangeredLove19.png * EndangeredLove20.png * EndangeredLove21.png * EndangeredLove22.png * EndangeredLove23.png * EndangeredLove24.png * SingAlongs-DotheMooShoo4.png * HisCheeseburger2.png * HisCheeseburger3.png * HisCheeseburger4.png * HisCheeseburger5.png * HisCheeseburger6.png * HisCheeseburger7.png * HisCheeseburger8.png * HisCheeseburger9.png * HisCheeseburgerTitleCard.png * HisCheeseburger10.png * HisCheeseburger11.png * HisCheeseburger12.png * HisCheeseburger13.png * HisCheeseburger14.png * HisCheeseburger15.png * HisCheeseburger16.png * HisCheeseburger17.png * HisCheeseburger18.png * HisCheeseburger19.png * HisCheeseburger20.png * HisCheeseburger21.png * HisCheeseburger22.png * HisCheeseburger23.png * HisCheeseburger24.png * HisCheeseburger25.png * HisCheeseburger26.png * HisCheeseburger27.png * HisCheeseburger28.png * HisCheeseburger29.png * HisCheeseburger30.png * HisCheeseburger31.png * HisCheeseburger32.png * HisCheeseburger33.png * HisCheeseburger34.png * HisCheeseburger35.png * HisCheeseburger36.png * HisCheeseburger37.png * HisCheeseburger38.png * HisCheeseburger39.png * HisCheeseburger40.png * HisCheeseburger41.png * HisCheeseburger42.png * HisCheeseburger43.png * HisCheeseburger44.png * HisCheeseburger45.png * HisCheeseburger46.png * HisCheeseburger47.png * HisCheeseburger48.png * HisCheeseburger49.png * HisCheeseburger50.png * HisCheeseburger51.png * HisCheeseburger52.png * HisCheeseburger53.png * HisCheeseburger54.png * HisCheeseburger55.png * SingAlongs-DotheMooShoo5.png * BunnySong1.png * BunnySong2.png * BunnySong3.png * BunnySong4.png * BunnySong5.png * BunnySong6.png * BunnySong9.png * BunnySong10.png * BunnySong11.png * BunnySong12.png * BunnySong13.png * BunnySong14.png * BunnySong15.png * BunnySong16.png * BunnySong17.png * BunnySong18.png * BunnySong19.png * BunnySong20.png * BunnySong21.png * BunnySong22.png * BunnySong23.png * BunnySong24.png * BunnySong25.png * BunnySong26.png * BunnySong27.png * BunnySong28.png * BunnySong29.png * BunnySong31.png * BunnySong32.png * BunnySong33.png * SingAlongs-DotheMooShoo6.png * GatedCommunity1.png * GatedCommunity2.png * GatedCommunity3.png * GatedCommunity4.png * GatedCommunity5.png * GatedCommunity6.png * GatedCommunity7.png * GatedCommunity8.png * GatedCommunity9.png * GatedCommunity10.png * GatedCommunity11.png * GatedCommunity12.png * GatedCommunity13.png * GatedCommunity14.png * GatedCommunity15.png * GatedCommunity16.png * GatedCommunity17.png * GatedCommunity18.png * GatedCommunity19.png * GatedCommunity20.png * GatedCommunity21.png * GatedCommunity21.png * GatedCommunity23.png * SingAlongs-DotheMooShoo7.png * SchoolhousePolka.png * SingAlongs-DotheMooShoo8.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown66.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown67.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown68.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown70.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown71.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown72.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown73.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown74.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown75.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown76.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown77.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown78.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown79.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown80.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown81.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown82.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown83.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown84.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown85.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown86.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown87.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown88.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown89.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown90.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown91.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown92.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown93.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown94.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown95.png * SingAlongs-DotheMooShoo9.png * TheBluesWithLarryTitleCard.png * SingAlongs-DotheMooShoo10.png * MrLuntasBjorn.png * LarryasSven.png * LyleStoryEnding.png Miscellaneous * SingAlongsDoTheMooShooFrontCover.png * VeggieTalesChristmas2006Ad2.png Category:Episodes Category:Sing-Along Episodes